dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quest
Astrub elevator quests The quests given by Ant Emicheun seem to depend on class somehow. Level 1 Iop and Sacrier got tofu under the microscope, while a level 1 Cra got Arachnee sandwich. Since Ant is the only one giving elevator quests, this irregularity is probably limited to him only. Will need some testing, though. - Dashiva 23:37, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Guys and people there are little blue cloaked monsters in astrub forest, i dont know the qesu i c ppl fioght em not often but when they think its cool or something, its not a quest yet but u fight em for something, u start quest by talking with a lady named sweetness at dofus nighttime. RingWarior :Little blue cloaked monsters in astrub forest are part of Endangered_beer quest--Fogleg 08:47, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Bounty level reqs * Find Nervoes Brakdown - More than level 9 * Find Frakacia Leukocytine - Level 2 * Find Nomarow Transplent - More than level 9 * Find Kil Bil - More than level 9 * Find Akornaddict the Squirrel - Level 2 * Find Ogivol Scalarcin - More than level 9 * Find Brumen Tinctorias - More than level 9 * Find Zatoïschwan - More than level 9 * Find Marzwel the Gobelin - More than level 9 * Find Musha the Oni - More than level 9 * Find Rok Gnorok- More than level 9 Hair locks Does anyone know how to get the eleven locks of hair in "To not let the cat out of the bag before the horse"? it wasnt on the known quests list. thanks i believe that u need to have a lock of hair from every race in order to get it Added "To not let the cat out of the bag before the horse" to the quest chart. Quest Request Page I think the discussion page for the main quest page could be a quest request page. This way, we'll know which quests are in demand. I don't know if anyone else edits this by the way... I just started playing Dofus about 2 weeks ago so I don't know much... :D Oh yeah, this is Lemming. ^^ Question; When new quests are found do you think they should be added, and then updated as done. i.e I have one of the quests found outside the jail but haven't done it yet - should I write up the first stage, and update it later (or someone else can) when I'm done? It'd get the ball rolling on quests, anyway. User:Phaed : Definitely write up the location when you find a quest, and as much of it as you complete. To make completing them easier, we should make a "Incomplete Quests" category to mark them with. A general "Page that needs major work" category would be useful as well. - Dashiva 21:56, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: Because I can't think of a better way to do it right now, I'll begin an "Incomplete Quests" table beneath the "Known Quests", and once complete they can be moved upwards. At some point, and I know this is rather effortful, I think it would be worthwhile listing quests by order of level obtainable. Phaed ::: I'd prefer the category because it'd let us list all quests in the same table. Just add Category:Incomplete Quests at the bottom of each page that's incomplete. ::: The quest table needs to be trimmed as well. It contains way too many columns that belong on the quest's own page. - Dashiva 13:07, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) What Types of Quests to Include I'm new to this wikicity and would like to help compile the quest listing. Are you creating an archive of every quest in the game or only certain ones? I would think a listing of every quest could be very helpful as a resource. --Jermantowicz 22:55, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Bounty locations The Kil Bil quest coords listed aren't anywhere near the Brakmarian cemetary. Help with the real location? : Like all bounties (as far as I know), he spawns on a random map in the designated area. The cemetery is as specific as it gets. - Dashiva 21:53, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks much Gatherer "Quests"? There are some NPCs down in the Amakna region that usually ask you to bring them some items in exchange for a scorll or some other piece of equipment. Should those be added as "undocumented" quests as well? It'd help for people looking to find out where to get these parchments to up stats. - Matrixm 21:14, 17 March 2006 (UTC) : Those are listed at Scroll. - Dashiva 22:42, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks, didn't realize they were already documented, that's a big help. - Matrixm 01:24, 18 March 2006 (UTC)